huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Freelancer
Freelancer is a loyal knight who is happy to serve a Seeker with a noble heart. Due to the ease of bonding to and summoning this Titan, he is often the first Titan of many novice Seekers. This trend is because Freelancer does not care who asks him for help and is ready to jump into any battle. History After being first summoned by Lord Casterwill along with the other Titans, Freelancer later appeared in medieval England where he became the favored Titan of many knights who were Seekers. Many such knights even based their own armor and weapons upon those of the Freelancer Titans due to how effective the Titans were in battle. Although the knights did attempt to model their javelins on those of Freelancer, they had to be scaled down since the knights were unable to wield such massive weapons. Many even attempting to mimic a Freelancer's charge but were equally unsuccessful. When Lok Lambert first bonded with the Freelancer Amulet that Dante Vale gave him, Lok saw glimpses of his future with the Titan. Both Dante Vale and Lok Lambert have used Freelancer Titans in their battles against the Organization, beginning with Lok's first encounter with the world of Titans. Upon joining the Huntik Foundation, Freelancer became one of Lok's main Titans used to fight against many Organization agents over the course of his adventures until he gave the Amulet to the newer Seeker and member of the team, Den Fears. Abilities Freelancer is a warrior Titan who is quick to join battles. Being a fast attacker and good defender, this armored Titan is an advantageous asset to new Seekers. His armor completely covers his body, and a lance as wide as his chest and nearly his height is wielded in his massive right arm. His tall but narrow shield is weilded in his smaller left arm. Design History Freelancer represents the core ideas of a fighting Titan—quick to join a battle, fast in his attacks, and tough enough to take some hits to protect his Seeker. From the earliest idea he’s had armor, a lance, and a shield. These three things are so important to the concept of Freelancer that we made sure they were oversized. From head to toe, he’s covered in armor, with no bare skin showing. His lance is as wide as his chest and almost as tall as he is, and his right arm is huge so he can easily carry his weapon. His shield is as tall as he is, but it’s skinny because he is a skinny Titan, and his left arm doesn’t need to be as strong as his attacking arm. We changed the length of his arms and legs a little bit before deciding on his final shape, but overall, he has always been “armored soldier guy.” File:Freelancer (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch of Freelancer File:Freelancer (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch of Freelancer File:Freelancer.jpg|Final Art of Freelancer Gallery File:Freelancer's Amulet.jpg|Freelancer's Amulet File:Freelancer's Icon.jpg|Freelancer's Icon File:Freelancer.jpg|Final Art of Freelancer Trivia * The summoning command is "Come on." * "Freelancer" is another word for "mercenary," a kind of warrior who takes short-term fighting or guard jobs but isn’t a permanent member of his boss’s army. * Freelancer's name also refers to the lance weapon he wields. * Information about his design history was accessible on huntik.com with the code Raypulse14. Category:Titans Category:Draco-Titans Category:Warrior Titans Category:Huntik Foundation Titans Category:Average Titans